earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Phralii Ayaluun
Basic Information *'In-game Name:' Phralii *'Race:' Draenei *'Class:' Shaman *'Guild:' Mater Memento Mori *'Professions:' Skinning & Leatherworking RP Information *'Full Name:' Phralii Eriani Ayaluun *'Nicknames:' Phra, Phrallz *'Occupation:' Spiritual Guide *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good Relatives: *'Mother:' Phriel Ayaluun, deceased *'Father:' Unknown *'Siblings:' Twin-brother Padra Ayaluun, deceased *'Spouse:' N/A *'Children:' N/A Place of Birth: Nagrand, Draenor (Outland) Current Place of Residence: Unu'pe, Borean Tundra (Northrend) Physical Description *'Age:' 26 in human years *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Purple-black *'Eyes:' Sky-grey *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 160lbs Appearance: She's got the storm in her sky-grey eyes, as if the power of 10000 lightnings would be stored within them, full of power. She moves smoothly, effortlessly in her armor of leather and chainmail. In combat she prefers two large, spiky axes that she wields with a brutal grace. Her face is kind, heart-shaped and rather beautiful. Her cheekbones are a bit more prominent than on most draenei and her nose a bit smaller and pointier. Her horns are small and pointy, shaped almost like the ears of a wolf. Her thick, deep, purple-black hair reaches just about to her shoulders, with some feathery bangs framing her face. Her body is feminine and strong, toned and adorned with several time-faded tattoos, most done in the ancient elemental language: Kalimag. The symbols are of order and chaos, life and death, light and shadow... they were done to remind her of the thin line between the opposites. Upon closer inspection, most of her body seems to be covered with these small elemental symbols, though their coloring doesn't stand out strongly from her dark skin. One tattoo is newer and stands out with the writing: "Yaz zhane, yaz wakti." (Farewell mother, farewell guardian) Personality Phralii is fiercely loyal to those dear to her and to those she counts as her friends. She doesn't make friends that easily, but once she befriends someone she'll stand by them no matter what. She's honest and truthful, sort of quiet and observing, not usually the first one to speak her mind in public. She's a great judge of character, often seeing more than most. She's smart and witty, kind and compassionate at heart. She's no longer the naïve and insecure young woman she was when she first arrived on Azeroth, she's now a powerful shaman, a skilled spiritwalker and a talented fighter - someone anyone would want as an ally and fear as an enemy. She's not really a lady, but she always carries and presents herself with a certain grace and tact. Likes/Dislikes What Phralii enjoys and values the most is her freedom, though she does dream of one day settling down and perhaps even having a family. Right now she's more focused on making the world a better place however... and learning more of the nature and the spirits. She loves sunny days in Nagrand, even though whenever she visits her old home lands, she feels a little sting in her heart. She dislikes dishonest people and lies, conspiracies and war... even though war is sometimes neccessary. History Phralii grew up in Nagrand with her crafter mother and twin-brother Padra who introduced the world of shamanism to her. The two siblings were almost like one, their bond was strong and they were fiercely loyal to one another. When Padra died Phralii fell into despair for more than a year, barely gathering the strenght to get out of bed in the morning - if she even managed to get there. At first she felt like she could not go on alone in that strange world... All alone without guidance. She remembered her brother's teachings on shamanism and took comfort in those beliefs. She realized that if she'd be in-tune with the spirit world, she could always be close to her mother and brother. Once Phralii got back to... what was left of Draenor... she first traveled to Nagrand, a place once very dear to her. She buried her brother's remains to his old, favorite spot and there she too learned to find peace and strenght within herself. Not long after her brother's burial, Phralii left for the heart of Kalimdor - Mulgore. Despite the fact that she was deep within the horde territory, she was able to find some sort of peace - and new friendships - as she returned with a black king snake, Loa'ai... A gift. Since Loa'ai, a new side of Phralii has emerged. She now trusts her instincts, the voices within her head and the visions that guide her. Theme Songs *The 69 Eyes - Wings & Hearts *Shiny Toy Guns - Stripped Category:Characters